Games
by realized
Summary: There are perks and downsides of being a Head Girl: Perk, You’ve got a room all to yourself. Downside, You can’t tell her no, because you’ll get caught. [Femmeslash]
1. So this is how it goes

**Games**

You sit quietly at your desk, turning once in a while to look out of the window to see the sun shining., parchment before you, trying to come up with ideas to the essay you know needs to be done. You've never been the creative one, you're good at remembering things, their shape, their likeliness, numbers, statistics, but the creative side of you have never really come through. You're perfectly happy with that though, you don't need to be creative. Or rather, now you do. Bloody homework. _Bite me, I couldn't care less._

You tap your pen in the ink bowl, of course you spill all over yourself, you curse silently, muttering a cleaning charm, it frustrates you when you're blank. You need to concentrate!

You place your elbows on the desk, and cover your eyes with your hands, trying to get something, anything, remotely useful to come forth. It doesn't happen, instead you keep picturing yourself and her hand in hand in the poring rain, hand in hand, smiling ever so blissful..

You smile to yourself, letting the daydream continue, till she bends down, looking into your eyes, searching for something, and you smile, letting her lean closer…

You slap yourself. Hard. You're sure there'll be a mark tomorrow. Not that you haven't tried that before. It's just so bloody frustrating, first the stupid homework project, and now, she wont leave your thoughts.!

Running a hand through your already messy hair, you turn back to your work. Her face haunts you awake or asleep. You wonder : _Have anyone felt this way about anyone before me? I wish I could stop obsessing. Though it seems impossible at this point._

You need something to calm you down. You rise from your chair, and in a few quick strides you reach your closet. Ironic how the world works.

You open the second drawer to the right, unsteady hands working through the fourth layer of tidy placed shirts, you know you're breaking the rules, and the worst with that is, the fact that you don't mind. It gives a little thrill actually, always being a goody-goody girl, and that complete image annoys you, you complete your search, finding a box neatly wrapped in a red tie. You snort at your behaviour. If they only knew…

You stumble over to the window, the light is so bright in your eyes you close them momentarily. You pull the window open, and sniff in the fresh air. You realize now how much you missed the fresh oxygen, and to keep in mind to buy a plant. Scratch that. A cactus maybe, you're known as a full on flower killer. Not on purpose of course. You just forget.

As you walk back to the desk, you sit down. Frowning at the fact it isn't good for you. Probably the reason you're doing this. Oh, that and the fact it calms you down. You're kind of neurotic, and in need of something to calm your nerves.

You open a drawer, in the desk. Rustling though some papers, realizing it isn't there, you close it again, to go through the next drawer. It isn't there either, you hope for lucky number three, and yep there it is. A small lighter, orange with a blue line on the side. You unwrap the pack of cigarettes that was buried in the red fabric.

You look at the package, and give a snort, the day Malfoy left school, about two weeks ago, there was a basket in front of your door. It had a card on it that read: "To my unbeloved Mudblood."

In the basket was packed a fire whiskey, a business card to a wizard shrink, and three packs of cigarettes, and at the very bottom of the basket another card, that read "To be killed. With Love. M."

You never spoke to any of your friends of that basket. You didn't see a reason to.

You looked down at the cigarette pack, on it stood "SMOKING KILLS" and with Malfoys ugly handwriting 'Especially on ugly mud bloods…'

You grinned. Like you cared if your life was going to be a bit shorter. Who needs to be 96?

You took a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled deeply, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling it gave as you took yet another breath of it's delightful smoke. You were right. Just what you needed. As you were enjoying the cigarette, you were so caught up in ideas to an essay, writing and smoking at the same time, you didn't hear the door go. Only when you felt hands on your shoulders you woke up from your cigarette daze.

She placed her head on your shoulder, purring, making you shudder "I thought we agreed that you'd stop that."

You grinned "I thought you agreed I'd stop." She laughed, "Your point? I've never been big on democracy, I'm a believer of dictatorship. Or Godlike worshipping of me." She paused. "People just don't always know what's good for them." She added as an afterthought.

You shrugged " Who says I'm 'people'?" She pointed towards your cigarette, now almost done, "You do."

You put down your pen, "What I want to with my life is my own business, my dear." She shrugged, "I guess."

She walked over to your bed and sat down, patted the spot beside her and purred "Aren't you coming?" How you hated this game she was playing with you. "I don't think I can Gin, important homework here." You excuse yourself.

Ginny scoffed behind you, "Yeah, I know it's important, I also know it's not due till a couple of weeks from now. Remember, I've got unknown sources…" This time it was you to scoff, "Like the brother, a year older than you, you mean?" She sighed "Well, not so unknown maybe, but still. Come play!" She whined. "Fine." You breathed. Getting tense again. "Can I have another cigarette at least?" She shook her head. You could just hear it. "Come oooon 'Mione, you're no fun!" You sighed, putting the butt out. Muttering sarcastically "was I ever…" hoping she didn't hear.

Unfortunately she did. "Well, you were quite fun this Friday, and the Wednesday before that, and the Monday before that, and the Saturday before that and the Friday before th-" You walked over and muffled her mouth with your hand. Of course she still ranted various dates and times of her even through your hand. You knew what she wanted. You removed your hand, and gave her a heart searing kiss, that was a little more rough than you were used to. After that you pulled back, her breathing hitched a bit, making you smile.

"See, that was also… Quite… Enjoyable…" She breathed, leaning towards you once again going for the kill. She's a marvolent kisser, you'll give her that. You enjoy these little sessions you have each other, quite often you might add.

There are perks and downsides of being a Head Girl:

Perk, You've got a room all to yourself. Downside, You can't tell her no, because you'll get caught.

Perk: You are the only one who can enter since you must have a password to come in. Downside: You gave it to her while you were just friends, and you're debating weather or not to change it, because on one level you hate this arrangement.

And on one level, you love it. You love her.

How you hate loving her, not just the fact that she's your boyfriends baby sister, not just the fact that she was your best friend before you both decided it would be 'just for fun' to make out… or more. Not just because you had a crush on her that's a little more that a year old, and not just because ever since you fell deeper in love with her you've been wanting to beak up with her brother, a sweet but dumb guy, who loves you for you, she's the one telling you no, to be with him. To keep this appearance up.

You want it to continue because you love her. You love that she's yours. Even if it is for limited time, a couple of times a week. You love that, just because she isn't yours. Not really anyway, she'll rather sleep with you than with her boyfriend.

You don't know when it happened, that you were lying down. Maybe in the middle of her sucking your neck, and you fumbling with the buttons of her shirt, muttering about there were too many buttons, and 'why did you have to button them ALL?'

As you enjoy her hitched breathing, the way her breasts bounce as you caress them, the way her mouth makes an 'O' when she's breathing your name over, and over and over again, you realize you can't keep doing this. Not to her, or yourself.

But then she does it. She swiftly rolls on top of you, straddling your hips, making you want her and forget you ever wanted this to end. (Though you know, as soon as she leaves, you'll be heartbroken once more.)

She kissed your cheek, caressing the side of your stomach, tenderly moving down, her steady hands and calm demeanour working through your buttons of you shirt, she's far more skilled when it comes to this point. And while opening you buttons, she knows what to drive you mad, make you loose yourself in her, just waiting to die and be pulled back again with a shock.

She's nibbling at your collarbone, working her way lover, and as she's pulling the shirt of you, she delighted to fin that you're not wearing a bra. You just didn't bother today. "For me?" She says in a delighted way that sounds like she's three years old again, just receiving what she's been wishing for a whole year.

You smile "If you want it to be."

She grin. "Then Thank you." She continues. And you're wishing to every God you've ever heard of, and you even invent a couple, and ask them to make this last forever.

You smile at her "If we continue… We'll miss lunch." She smiles wickedly "I'm.. hungry for something else…" You moan her name quietly to yourself, closing your eyes, loving/hating how she just knows where you're sensitive, how she just makes you want her even more.

She's coming nearer to the aching spot between you legs, the sweet time she takes caressing your thighs is just her way of teasing, another little game you're not all that fond of. But you won't lose it. Certainly not this time.

"Oh, Hermione, give it up, say you want me…" She's breathing the words into your ear as she's tracing patterns right next to the spot you where you want her to be.

You shake you head, and she removes herself quietly… You moan in disappointment. You really wanted this.

You regret, "Gin… I really-" She's starting to smirk, just when there's a know on the door. You both notice, but shrug it off thinking you're just being paranoid. Then again. And again. The door is being knocked on!

You both jump up, scared out of your mind. She mouths 'What?' I shrug 'Did you lock?' She nods. Phew.

"Hermione? You in there?" It's Neville, Head Boy after Malfoy left. "Yeah, I'm here Nev." He tries to open the door, You panic, throwing on your shirt, buttoning it wrong the first time, while Ginny is hurrying inside a closet, you're running towards her, knowing your hands are too unsteady to do the job right, she sighs quietly, frustrated, and when the shirts is buttoned enough, only too see a bit of cleavage a bit of stomach, you open the door, totally flushed, and as you face him, you realize he's staring at your breasts, closing the last couple of buttons yourself, he comes to his senses, blushing, and you're too embarrassed to say anything else than "I was… changing." Which doesn't seem likely as the shirt you're wearing - Ginny's- isn't clean, spotted with a bit of inc, and some substance looking suspiciously a lot like tomatosause. "Erm.. Just wanted to say that you're going to be late for lunch." He said and hurried away. As he was vanishing you yelled after him "Be right down!"

How embarrassing! He's going to tell everybody that you were masturbating or something! Then again, no he wouldn't, not after all the times you'd walked in on him in 'awkward moments'.

You hurried over to where Ginny was hiding, and after a look at each other you both broke down into a fit of giggles.

After you tidied yourself up, making sure you looked decent, brushing you hair, though it didn't work, as it so rarely did, you hair just as bushy and frizzy as always. Ginny on the other hand looked marvellous as always.

You walked down, hand in hand, till you reached a 'public area' and divided tour hands.

As you followed her to the Great Hall you both smiled at each other and found your way to your respectable boyfriends, Ginny sat herself down between Harry and a rather still embarrassed Neville Longbottom. You smiled at Ron, sat down next to him and Lavender Brown. He gave you a lingering kiss on the cheek, and was annoyed that you didn't do anything else than smile at him. Ginny and Harry on the other hand was full on snogging, as if what happened between the two of you hadn't ever happened. You wanted so bad to whack Harry one.

The-Boy-Who-Live-Till-He-Became-The-Victim-Of-A-Jealous-Friend.

You didn't really want to eat. Actually you didn't eat. Ron was shooting you worried glances throughout the meal, and you was just so irritated at last, that you kissed his cheek quickly, muttering that you felt sick. Because you truly did.

You walked to your room. Once again lighting a cigarette, hoping to get some peace. You didn't want to get caught, so you placed the tie once again, neatly and securely around the rest pack. Placed it once again between the shirts and walked back to the bed. You sat for a while feeling neither bored nor peaceful. You decided some sleep would do you good. Everything would look brighter after a nap.

Lie.

You lay down, hoping to fall asleep. It didn't happen, but you decided that it was as good as anything else you might do. You didn't want to do any homework at this point.

After 10 minutes of peace, you heard the door go. Your eyes still closed, pretending to be asleep, you heard the floorboards creaking ever so lightly, and you knew it was her.

She lifted the covers, and crawled in next to you, poking you on the cheek, whispering "Are you asleep babe?"

You didn't respond. "Well, then, you were about to say that YES you wanted me. So there. I won."

You opened your eyes ever so slowly, groggily responding a muttered "I was about to say I wanted to go to lunch you git."

She laughed, and you did too, but her laugh was warm and heartfelt, while yours was bitter and cold.

"I'm sorry, want to continue where we left off?" She asked, and as you were about to tell her NO! That wasn't going to happen, NEVER AGAIN! That NO! You didn't care for this arrangement! She slipped a hand into your panties, her mouth sucking on you neck, and you just lying there, receiving, you moaned her name, making her smile.

She removed herself from beside you, to on top of you, whispering into your ear "You won this time. I'll get you…"

She slipped another finger into you making you moan even louder, but you didn't care, why should you?

Just as you were about to come, she gasped, you heard the door go, a flash of familiar red hair, and the shattering of glass, the crash of a tray with food, and you were both covering yourself with the cover.

As he stood there, you could almost see his heart breaking, fire in his eyes, and hatred waiting to come fourth.

He rambled, well, nearer yelling "How could you? MY SISTER? My own flesh and blood! That's why you've been so cold!" It was hard figuring out he was most angry at, me or her, a tear sliding down his cheek betrayed him, as he turned to leave, slammed the door and walked away.

I just had to give him the password too, didn't I?


	2. The solution

**The solution**

She's sitting there, looking sinister. Like she's brooding over something. You start rubbing her back, telling her "it'll be okay" and "He'll get over it." "He'll be yours again in no time!" in a mantra, repeating it over and over again, hoping she'll believe it more then you yourself do. She sighs, and you can't help but feeling defeat, she'd never care as much for you as for your brother. This was a stupid idea to begin with, now Harry'll know and you'll all be heartbroken, you won't have any friends left, not even the one you love the most.

Finally you force her to look you in the eye, saying "He loves you, he'll come back, and everything'll return to normal?"

She screams at you, you've never seen such temper in her before "WHAT! WHAT IF I DON'T WANT THINGS TO GO BACK TO NORMAL HUH! What if all I wanted was you and you're just too caught up in this façade to even care about anyone but you and Harry? You never wanted me Gin, I can't believe you, look over the bridge of your own nose."

She paused, rushed over to her closet, her breathing becoming heavier, picking through her clothes, finding a neatly wrapped box, rushing a red fabric off, taking a cigarette and finding a lighter in her drawer.

Lighting the cigarette you're not sure to stay quiet or say something, but you can't help but scoff, "That's really not goo-"

She takes a drag and hisses "I swear Gin, finish that sentence.." She let the threat hang in the air, and even though you never was one to be scared, you don't know if it was because you never felt this terrified of her or because that threat wasn't finished, you just kept quiet.

She takes another long drag, inhale, and you can't do much more than watch her. As she strides from her place on the floor to the chair, her face screwed up in absolute concentration, demanding a solution from her brain, a perfect solution that'll make everything okay again, you're guessing.

What she said only seconds before is lingering in your mind 'What if all I wanted was you?'

As she's half finished with her cigarette you whisper "You really wanted me?"

She's looking at you. Hard. Then, her hard demeanour changes and she sighs, but doesn't answer your question. She's rubbing her temples and you're not lost on the whole idea, walking over to her, grabbing the cigarette away from her while she sniffles quietly, putting it out in the ashtray, and bends down to comfort her. As you're hugging her, tears starts to flow more heavily, and this affects you too, you realise as you're breaking down yourself, tasting a salted tear with hatred, it wasn't supposed to be like this, you add in your mind, knowing in the back of your mind it would come to this one day, knowing it would never work out, even if you had it all worked out in your head. You'd be caught one time or another. You'd be forced to make decisions at one time or another. You knew. And you blame yourself. With good reason.

"Hermione, I love you, I truly do, but…" She sighs again, continuing her steady river of tears, "I've been with Harry for such a long time now, and it doesn't seem fair to him?" She scoffs, "Oh, I see, so this is completely fair to me huh? Is that what you're telling me? You know what get out, you're just another one of them, and you're wrong, Ron doesn't love me, he's just feeling betrayed, and not without reason, I wanted to leave him so many times! And you didn't care, you just wanted the thrill of doing something forbidd-"

You slap her, and you're feeling completely justified.

She bites her teeth together, it's clear, she won't show you any emotion right now. Not even hurt.

"Don't. Don't you dare…" Your speaking is shattered with tears, trying to look her in the eyes all the while she's adverting her eyes from your constant glare.

"I'd… I've… You mean everything to me. There's just so much expected from me. You know I'd never cheat. I'm… just… pretty much….. Gay!. I thought you'd realized that a while ago. Especially when I slept with you. Or even flirted so obviously with you. Don't you think I felt like I was betraying you each time with Harry? Do you even know you were my first? Do you even know I've only slept with Harry once in all the time I've been with him? Before I got with you _huh? Do you_? Do I **like** that you're getting jealous sometimes? Honestly..? I do. I think it's nice. Harry's never care enough for me to do that!" You pause trying to get some new inspiration for something to stop the awkward silence with. You continue in a whisper "Don't you see the way I look at you? Don't you think I know you're doing this because you don't want to be a 'good-girl' all the time? Don't you think I've realized… that you love Ron. Not me… Not me." With that, you're starting to feel new tears burning, your mind blurring, and you start to run. Out of the room, out of the tower. Just running. You're not even sure where you're going. Just… Away as fast as possible.

You ran so fast you didn't catch the fact that she whispered "It was never Ron. I wanted you…"

88888888

Now, you were on a mission. Find Ron. Talk to Ron. Get beaten. Sob. Get over it, change your name, move school, and commit suicide. Nice plan. Simple and easy.

You didn't know how… but you ended at the Quidditchpit, breathing heavily. You walked around for a bit, trying to figure out all possible places Ron might hide, hoping some secret Weasley-bond might lead you to him, but it wasn't showing up, you ran a hand through your hair, sighing, and was about to run once more, maybe to the forbidden forest, at least there was quiet and you'd have time to think.

But you heard a loud sob, sounding like it got away from a place dementors would thrive.

You followed the sobs to the boys locker room, where you found your brother, being comforted by Harry, mumbling stuff, but not making even the slightest form of sense, Harry seemed confused at Ron's incoherent ness, but otherwise fine, actually smiling slightly, that particular fact made you stop dead in your tracks wondering if Harry even knew what was going on, or just comforting Ron as a friendly gesture.

Harry spotted you in the doorway, excusing himself from your brother, walking over to you and gave you a hard stare. He whispered "I guess I've got other things to worry about Gin. I'm sorry if I pushed you into anything, but, I really did love you. I still do, but, I guess I lost to a better man, well woman, I just… You've seemed so distant these last few months, so I guess I should've seen it coming. I mean I knew you weren't in love with me, and not to be cruel, but I don't think I was in love with you either, still friends?" he extended his hand, and you shook it, till you realized that this was a foolish gesture, since you'd already seen the guy naked, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug and said "Always Harry. Always."

He managed to pull away, pointing over to your brother, who gave a haul like no other before, and you walked over to him calmly and quietly.

He didn't even look up, but just kept muttering half finished sentences like Harry never left his side, and you couldn't help but smile, he was a complete nutter!

"I-- Iwas.. Great… Sweet… Got her books.. And that once with the stuff and stuff? What? For wha? Nothin', all I was to her.. Redheaded boy toy.. Not even…! I ca' believe! And the COCOA!" Ron cried out loud, looked up, and all that came over his lips this time was a loud, furious and disgusted "YOU!" He pointed a nasty looking finger at you, and you put your hands up in defeat, hoping he'd hear you out.

"Ronald-"

"I dun wanna- hear" Sob "any of your bull…" He was more upset then that time you stole his PlayWizard magazine and handed it over to mum!

"Listen to me, and oh yes, you WILL listen." You pointed out in a very matter of fact tone.

He started to shake his head furiously, all the while muttering stuff about Harry. "To your information brother dearest, Harry and I just talked it over, and we've decided to be friends, we were not completely honest, but we're fine now thank-you. Oh yes, and now I'm not dating Harry anymore I thought you should know that Harry and I slept together."

That caught Ron's attention. He was completely still, and you continued.

"I've been in love with Hermione for some time now, this wasn't just a random thing, and Hermione wanted to break it off with you several times but I said she shouldn't because I knew you'd hate it. Like you're hating it this second. And it's completely understandable. But blame me, not her, she can't take it, and I don't want her anymore shattered than she probably already is, but… I think… I think she might… I truly believe she never loved me, but it was you all along. I dunno, I just… I'll leave her for you now, She's… She's yours… Guess she always were… Oh Ron, I'm so SO sorry to've caused all this, it wasn't supposed to be this way, please forgive me!"

You fall to your knees, begging forgiveness and soon, you feel cold hands dragging you up, and he hugged you. You stood there for the longest time, both of you letting the tears flow, and eventually moving out again, towards the pitch.

"Waaaait a minute… YOU SLEPT WITH HARRY!?" Ron roared, you were pretty sure the rest of the castle heard, so you tried to hush him down, but to no avail, "I'll kick his ass, I'll… I'll! Oh, He'll get it good, right in the nu-" "Roooon! Be nice!"

"Okay, make up your mind here, either it's you and Hermione, my little sister, and my girlfriend having sex together, and ME walking in on it, or Harry sleeping with my baby sister…!"

You snort at him, knowing humour is just his way to get over things, you know it's going to take a while, but you're also pretty sure Hermione just wants to be with Ron, so if he's really in love with her he could get her back, and at this you want to cry, because you don't want to give her up, but you don't want to make her miserable. And you snort at the fact Ron would like to know when your lovers would like to have sex with you. You can picture Hermione slipping Ron a note. "Is it okay I bang Gin in a cupboard after potions? Please mark with an X. Yes or No. -Love Hermione."

The silence lasted about 5 seconds till you boomed out "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SLEPT WITH ME!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Hermione's POV-

I need to sort out this mess I've made, I need to tell Ron I'm not in love with him, but with Ginny. I need to tell him I love him, but only as a friend and that I hope we'll continue as friends. I need to tell Ginny I love her, and that it's her and only her. I need to make everything's okay, I need to find Harry, but he'll beat the shit out of me, so I'll go see him last, or maybe in the middle, I could get some pity from Ginny maybe if I'd show up bruised? Oh NO! Don't even go there Granger!

I walked very calmly towards Harry's room, hoping to find him there, but he was no where to be found so I decided to sit on his bed and wait calmly.

After a good 10 minutes I became restless and started to pace, a short while after, a defeated looking Harry returned and sat down on his bed, patting the space next to him, a gesture for me to sit down. He didn't seem angry or mad, but just plain exhausted.

"Hermione. I love you and Ginny both, but I can't believe you'd do that to Ron. You knew, you KNEW, he was utterly head over heels in you. Me and Ginny made up by the way."

I felt like I was going to cry, I thought she cared for me, just a little at least, "Oh, no, we're just friends now, it didn't work out anyway, and I had a suspicion you were doing something of this sort. I just didn't think you were both in on it."

He sighed deeply, kissed my cheek and stood up, extended his hand and plainly said "Friends?"

I smiled weakly although a little forced, and shook his hand. Then I kissed his cheek and he smiled to me. "Now, let's find those damn Weasleys!"

We walked towards the Quidditch Pit, but a 20 yards from we heard screaming, so we stopped to listen, (could be a teacher)

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SLEPT WITH ME!"

It was Ginny's voice, and I couldn't understand what was going on, she was assumingly walking with Ron. We walked over to them, Ron fuming with rage, and I took a step back, Ron and anger never went well. I started weakly "Ron- I'm sorry I-"

He pointed towards Harry, "You. Me. Now. Come." Harry went very pale, and gulped, then Ron turned towards me "I'll talk with you later. Listen, I know I might not've been the best boyfriend, but I think you should know I really tried, but… and I probably can't look at you for a while now, after this thing, but I 'll try to get over it, and we might be friends again, but if you really want to be with Ginny then…" He trailed of "Now Harry. After you." Ron gestured to follow him.

It was a bit chilly and I started to shiver, wanting back to my room, and a warm bed I started walking back, Ginny caught up with me, and asked "Soooo.. How're you feeling? Okay? I mean, Ron said you were only going to be friends but maybe.. Maybe he'll change his mind!"

I stopped and looked at her intensely, "I never wanted Ron. It.. It was always you. You should've known that by now. Ginny, I've been in love with you for the last year!"

Ginny smiled, albeit it seemed a little forced "You did? Hermione… I- I don't know what to say, I mean. I love you too! I just… Never expected you to like me back! But erm… Wanna go back to the castle? It's a little cold…"

So we walked back to my room, to talk the whole mess out, and decide if this was worth doing, hand in hand, and we didn't care if anyone saw.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Harry? You really slept with Ginny?" Ron asked in a mildly amused tone. "yeah, well, I guess she is pretty-… for a girl anyway. We were both very drunk and-" Harry was cut off by Ron's lips, "it's okay… I'm just glad they weren't the ones who found us..!" Harry grinned and nodded "Phew, can you imagine al the drama they would've crated?!"

"Well, but I guess they're going to get all girlfriends and all now" Ron said, in a serious tone "I swear if Hermione hurt her feelings I'll-" "Easy with the threats babe, we were just as good, now it's time for us to act hurt, but mature…Great acting by the way… And get even in a month or two screaming our love out from a rooftop, that is… if you still.. If you still love me that is?"

Ron screwed his face up in mock concentration and took his sweet time to say "Yeah.. I still mean it. Hogwarts turned gay huh?" Harry laughed "Well, it is quite common for wizards and witches to turn out gay, I mean that's why there's not all that many purebloods, it makes perfect sense doesn't it? Only a fraction of all wizards and witches are straight, I mean, just looking at it it seems Sirius, Remus, Seamus, Dean, McGonnagal, Lavender, Pavrati, Draco, and last but not least Cho Chang is gay doesn't it?"

Ron frowned, "Guess you're right. Wanna make out now?" Harry shrugged "Sure."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I feel so bad for Ron" Hermione said sighing, "Well, we can't do anything now but be happy. I think he'd want us to be. Besides I think I saw him flirting with Lavender, they talked very.. Intimate about something in her WhitchWeekly magazine, dunno about what though.." Ginny ranted.

"Nah, but I guess you're right, about Ron and Harry both wanting us to move on.. Don't you think?" Hermione asked lighting a cigarette.

"Lemme try one of those" Ginny said extending her hand to take one, she didn't wait for Hermione to actually hand her one… but just helped herself.

Hermione smiled genuinely, and lit the lighter, Ginny coughed a bit as she in hailed the first time, but with water in her eyes she said with a hoarse voice "It's actually.. Not that bad…"

"I wonder if what they say is true?" Hermione asked, leaning in to give Ginny a kiss, opening her mouth a little to explore the depths of Ginny's mouth carefully, once again, but this time was like their first kiss where Hermione felt Ginny weren't thinking about something else in the meanwhile.

Ginny looked dazed after the kiss, her voice full of lust, "That depends what they say?"

"That kissing a smoker is like licking an ashtray…" Hermione grinned in return, "though I think you've never tasted better my dear."

Hermione wasn't sure when it happened that they were laying down. That Ginny had forces herself on top once again, That Hermione was being so turned on she lost all sense of being polite and pulled Ginny down, fumbling with Ginny's buttons, and opening them slowly one by one by one, licking her mouth, to Ginny's steady breathing became ragged in all the passion, but when Hermione had finally pulled the shirt of the redheaded lover she whispered "You're so beautiful." Ginny blushed and helped Hermione off with her damned shirt and that blasted skirt.

Ginny on the other hand wasn't sure why she felt so happy, she'd broken her brothers heart and Hermione was all hers now, but never had she felt so happy just being with another person, Ginny wasn't sure either when Hermione leaned down and whispered into her ear "Say it.." And Ginny really tried to fight it, but she finally answered "I want you Hermione." and Hermione sighed content "Guess I win once again." But she didn't care how it happened when Hermione took off her skirt and started massaging her way downwards, until finally reaching a very wet passage and being pleasured like never before.

After Hermione was done giving Ginny an experience for a lifetime Ginny wanted to return the favour. Big time. So she started to lick Hermione's right nipple, then the right, because Ginny was a very perfectionist person, and then longer down and longer and long-

"OH _GOD_ I LOVE YOU GINNY!"

* * *

So, I dunno if I should write another chapter or just leave it here... but review anyway, just to make me happy. Cookies to every reviewer!!!

Love -Me


End file.
